HARRY POTTER&THE SCROLLS OF DESTINY
by From1st2Las
Summary: The scrolls of destiny foretell the birth of a new dark lord.Now Harry is out to stop his path of destruction as he evades death,deceit,and more.Enter The Scrolls of Destiny.
1. The rise of him

_Author's Note: This story takes place during the end of Harry's 4th_ _year. I like to give characters new hair dues and stuff ,such so don't freak out if something is a bit different about their appearance than it is in the story. Please R&R and thank you for checking out my stories. _

* * *

_**Prologue: The Hidden Scrolls Of Destiny**_

_**Page 1:**_

_**He who was called upon once shall be looked at again.**_

_**For heroes nor evil ever rest and the hand of deceit shall arise.**_

_**With hair like fire he will be be feared and his own life knew none mercy and neither will he.**_

_**For all dark lords before could never amount to the terror he shall bring.**_

_**Born alone and into a world of lost his heart will know not love but hate.**_

_**Yet he will have a match just as he.**_

_**But his foe will know mercy and his foe will know love.**_

_**And they will clash as day and night.**_

_**Yet once into the flame they will swallow each others hate... **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rise Of A New Lord 

The night was still as Harry tried to sleep in the Weasley's Burrow. Ron was snoring loudly as usual but this time it hadn't awaken Harry. He was having nightmares of the events that occurred in the Triwizard Tournament.

The death of Cedric seemed to replay over and over when finally he was thrown out of his slumber. He opened his eyes and pain seared through his scar. It was so intense that it spread through his entire face and shot down his arms and legs.

He had never felt this much pain before. Between the immense pain he thought that Voldemort must have really been mad. Mad enough to kill everything and everyone including himself.

Harry clenched the sheets and his body seemed to squirm around in the bed. Ron woke up and glanced over at him.

His eyes grew wide with fear and he jumped out of his bed and ran over to Harry. He grabbed Harry's shoulders. "_HARRY, HARRY WAKE UP. YOUR HAVING A BAD DREAM MATE, HARRY". _He was in so much pain that he couldn't even hear Ron.

He couldn't think, feel or do anything other than feel the pain. His body was sweating bullets and finally everything went black and he was now one with Voldemort's mind:He was back at the graveyard.

The same place Cedric had been killed and it seemed ever more depressing than it had before. He was on his back looking up at the dark sky.

Pain ran through Voldemort's body and the presence of death was on the air. He raised his head and noticed scattered bodies lay around him.All of them masked and clocked in black.

They were his death eaters and all of them dead or dying. Then he heard the sound of a manic woman and he knew at once who the voice belonged to;Bellatrix. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LORD?!? WHO ARE YOU?!?" _she screamed in tears.

Voldemort had very little strength to turn his head to see who she was talking to yet he managed. A figure stood before her. He was tall, fit and slim. His face could not be made out in the dark and his hair too veiled it. For a moment he said nothing and stood in silence.

Bellatrix clenched her wand and screamed "_CRUTIO!!!!". _The figure muttered an incantation under his breathe and the spell did nothing. Bellatrix looked shocked and in horror. She looked at her wand and back at the figure. "_WHAT, WHO ARE YOU! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS!". _

Voldemort could feel tragedy right around the corner. He gathered all his strength to call to her but only a faint _Bellatrix _came out his mouth. Somehow, someway she heard her name and looked at him.

Her eyes were full of love and compassion. When suddenly an array of sinister green engulfed her body throwing it yards away. Voldemort had lost his emotion of fear for so long. For so long he was feared, he was predator, he was alpha dog.

But the sense of the unknown came rushing into him. His heart began to race as he starred at his beloved Bellatrix. Her bodyl imp, eyes open, and faint green smoke lifted from her as if she had been on fire and suddenly put out.

The only person he truly cared for was now dead, and he would now never know love. Then came a person to him. "_MY LORD, WE MUST RUN, WE MUST FLEE BEFORE HE..." _said the person before his sentence was cut off.

The person had been picked up and only then had Voldemort noticed it was wormtail. He was suspended in mid air and squirmed to break free. And too his body was engulfed in a mist of green and was thrown into a tomb were it hit with a sickening thud.

All was still and silent. His mind was racing with fear and his heart could have jumped out of his chest. The sound of soft foot steps began to grow louder as they came closer and closer to him. He then heard the slithering of a serpent.

It was Nagini and the snake was stealthily approaching to the unknown figure from behind. This could be his one chance. If Nagini could just bite him once, its deadly venom would kill the mysterious person instantly.

The hidden faced person was only a few steps away from him and he could see Nagini about to strike.The serpent pounced lighting fast and a sense of relief rushed over Voldemort which was soon followed by dread.

The unknown person caught the serpent by the neck. He threw it with immense might into the air and whispered "_Confringo". _

The thick body of the serpent exploded at once into every direction imaginable and some pieces hit Voldemort in the face. Blood dripped down the headstones. Voldemort was stunned at the death of his snake.

Who was this person or thing with such immense magic power he thought to himself. The person made its way over to him finally. He stood for a few seconds just starring into Voldemort's fear ridden eyes. His face still couldn't be seen in the dark.

He noticed Voldemort's wand on the ground and picked it up. He examined it closely and put the tip against Voldemort's cheek. "_NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_ screamed Voldemort and a powerful ray of green took over his vision as everything went black and cold...

* * *

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I have other chapters written already so if you want more please drop a small review. Thx. Updating very soon._


	2. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Though i wish i did) in anyway. Just the plot of these stories.

Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

Harry's mind seemed suddenly thrown back into his body. He opened his eyes and the pain of his scar was gone. Ron and Hermione were looking at him in shear horror. "_HARRY, ARE YOU OK?" asked _Ron whose chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Harry rose up. Mrs.Weasley came rushing to his side."_Harry dear, you should just lay down for the moment"_ she said as she gently pushed him back down on his pillow. He noticed that everyone, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and even Scabbers, was in the room watching him closely.

"_Harry my boy, are you ok?"_ asked Mr. Weasley. Everything he had just witnessed came rushing out of him like a damn that had broken. "_He's dead. Voldemort is dead"_ said Harry with a look of dread on his face. Everyone looked at each other.

"_What did you just say?"_ asked Hermione in disbelief and as if she had heard him wrong. He rose up in his bed again.

" _My scar started burning and I went into his mind again. I saw him die. All of them. Bellatrix, Wormtail, Nagini. Dead...even the deatheaters"_ he said with a surprising sadness in his voice.

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Fred and George began to smile soon followed by Ron."_Well thats great news Harry, that prick in the butt is dead!" _said Ron in sheer excitement.

Harry began to shake his head. "_No, no thats not great news, Voldemort was murdered, somebody killed him and all the death eaters"_ he said.

Of all wizards in power he held Voldemort and Dumbledore at the top. If Voldemort didn't stand a chance against this guy, how would they? How would Dumbledore?

The smiles on Ron, Fred, and Georges faces were instantly wiped clean off.Mr. Weasley sat very close to Harry.

"_Tell me everything you saw"_ he said. Harry didn't want to but he recalled every detail out to them. By the end of the story everyone was terrified.

"_So you didn't see how this guy looked?"_ asked Hermione nervously."_No, it was too dark to see his face_" said Harry. "_Well maybe he's a good guy, you know like an auror from the Ministry_" said Ron hopefully.

"_No, I don't think he was. There was something about him, about the way he moved and spoke and he did magic that Voldemort, Bellatrix nor I have ever seen"_said Harry whose heart was still pounding away.

Mr. Weasley thought for a moment. "_Well, this person hasn't seen to have made a big mess yet or even revealed himself, but I will tell Fudge at once to keep on the look out for any suspicious characters" _.

Everyone left the room except Ron and Hermione. They all were trying to digest what they had just heard and Harry, what he had seen. The sun would be coming up soon, but no one now had it in them to go back to sleep until it did.

Mrs.Weasley made breakfast and everyone was at the table eating. The conversations were small until Mr. Weasley stood up.

"_Now everyone, I don't want any of us to feel scared or threatened, if this person reveals himself, I'm sure the Ministry will take care of it, I mean, he's done everyone a favor by taking care of you-know-who and his followers, well just have to see if anything happens in the coming days...now I'm off to work"_ he said tipping his hat.

He gave Mrs.Weasley a kiss and left out the door. Mrs.Weasley turned to them all. "_See Dears, there is nothing to worry about. Were all going to be fine" _she said with a smile on her face which Harry couldn't tell was genuine or forced.

He moved his neck length hair out of his face. His hand rubbed against his forehead and his heart jumped. He touched where his scar usually was and it was gone.

Mrs.Weasley saw Harry feeling his head. "_Harry Dear, is your scar hurting again, would you like  
to lay down?"_she asked.

Harry was in a state of total disbelief. He kept feeling it to reassure himself. "_No, its not hurting... because its not there anymore"_ he said looking between Ron and Hermione. Something was wrong, everything was wrong.

He always thought that if Voldemort was dead and he didn't have his famous scar that he would be the happiest person alive. But the death of Voldemort and sudden disappearance of his scar meant something he couldn't quite pin point.

He just felt that whatever was coming or going to happen was not good, not good at all. Everyone crowded around him to look at it and sure enough his forehead was completely smooth.

Everyone stepped back. _How? How could his scar have vanished? Was it because now that _Voldemort _had died the connection they shared was broken? _

If someone had doubted Voldemort's death before, they now truly believed every word that came out of Harry's mouth.

"_Harry, lets go talk a walk" _said Hermione. He, Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast and left the burrow. The air was crisp and clean. Something different from the stuffy Burrow.They all were on a path that lead into an open field.

"_Harry, i think it would be best to tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he can help in some way"_ she said hoping he would agree. "_Yeah, i think we should too" _he replied.

"_Well school wont start for_another _month, do you think we should send him an Owl or meet him in person?" _asked Hermione.

Harry thought about it. "_We wouldn't have a way to get to Hogwarts, I mean we always catch the train and it doesn't run when schools not in session does it?" _asked Harry.

Neither Ron nor Hermione knew the answer. "_How about we send him an owl that says we need to meet him in person A.S.A.P and if we cant get to him, im more than positive he can come to us, i mean, he is Dumbledore"_ said Hermione modestly.

Harry nodded his head. He really wasn't listening much to the conversation he was in. His nightmare and mass questions had obtained his focus._Who was that mysterious person and what kind of wizard was he? _

_Was he perhaps a powerfully great wizard like Ron said that did good? Or was he as Voldemort, heartless, fowl, a monster? _

All these things ran wild through his head. They all returned to the burrow. Mrs.Weasley had her purse and the other kids were right behind her.

"_Dears were going to Diagon Alley, today they have a great early sale on school materials, heres you all supply lists"_ she said handing them each a piece of parchment.

Soon enough they all where in the fast paced alleyway. It seemed as though everyone that went to Hogwarts or some magical school had heard about the sales.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the others and made their way to Flourish&Blotts. They began to look for the books on their items list for this upcoming school year.

Harry looked out the store windows and something caught his eye. A person with shoulder length hair walked past. He was slim, thin and fit. Harry didn't catch his face due to his hair, but his mere body figure resembled Voldemort's murderer.

"_There is no way" _said Harry to himself.

He dropped the stuff he was looking at and darted out the store. "_Where are you going?"_ asked Ron. But Ron and Hermione knew if Harry was running after something, it was best to follow.

Harry could barely make him out the figure he was chasing.The person was growing further away in the crowd. The hidden person stopped in the middle of the crowd and held up his wand.

No one seemed to notice. Suddenly a ball of green shot out the tip and barreled toward the sky. It burst out like an explosion and a giant skull was revealed.

A serpent began to swim out its mouth. Everyone in the alley looked up and fear set in all of them. The alley was full of panic and screams.

People began to run in all directions and some were trampled. Harry could no longer see the mysterious figure he was chasing.People pushed him out of the way as the alley was ran over with chaos.

People were screaming "_THE DARK LORD, OH GOD, HE'S BACK!"_ People were all over the place in immense terror. "_RON, HERMIONE!"_ Harry yelled out in the crowd.

Someone pushed him so hard trying to get out that he fell to the ground. "_RON, HERMIONE!" _he said in a last effort. A very large man was running and tripped over Harry's head. The blow was so forceful that it cracked Harry's glasses and he passed out...

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. If you forgot to review the last, please review this one. Much. much more to come. ) 


	3. The Battle of Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Battle in Diagon Alley

Harry soon woke. He was dazed and confused. His vision was purely blurred but he could make out the outline of Ron and Hermione. Somehow they had gotten him off the cold street of Diagon Alley and into a store.

"_Harry, are you ok?_" asked Hermione. She handed him his glasses that she fixed. He slide them on and only then noticed the pain in his_head. "Yeah, im ok for the most part, what happened_? He asked looking _around. _

"_Well you ran out of Flourish&Blotts like a mad man, and suddenly Diagon Alley broke out in a panic_" said Ron. And thats when Harry remembered the dark mark had been cast.

"_I saw the guy that killed Voldemort, he walked right past Flourish&Blotts and I ran after him. Thats when he cast the dark mark, right in front of everyone" _saidHarry.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"_Harry, don't you think someone would have seen him if he cast the dark mark while standing in Diagon Alley?"_ asked Hermione.

Harry thought the same and became confused. "_Hermione, you guys had to have seen him if you were right behind me, someone had to, he was standing clear as day in the middle of the alley when he cast the spell"_said Harry forcefully.

"_Harry, we didn't see anything, and if this guy killed Voldemort, why would he cast his mark?"_ asked Hermione again. "_Yeah, and didn't Voldemort and his death people only cast it after they did something bad or committed a murder?" _asked Ron.

Harry knew deep down they where right. "_He must have known I was after him and he must have cast the dark mark to cause a panic"_ said Harry.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything. As Harry looked around he noticed that all the windows were black as if they had been painted.

"_Whats happened? Where is everyone? Ginny and the rest?"_ asked Harry. "_As soon as the dark mark was cast, everyone had to get into a store and Diagon Alley basically shut down. The ministry is doing a full sweep of the place"_ said Hermione.

As soon as Hermione finished her sentence the sound of ministry officials could be heard outside. "_I need to see whats going on"_said Harry. He got up and ran to the door and turned the handle.

It was locked and he pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora"_ he whispered. The door unlocked and he ran out. "_Harry, what are you doing?"_ said Hermione as she and Ron darted after him.

The air of the alley filled Harry's lungs. Further down he say ministry officials circled around someone. Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly crept up behind a crate to get a closer look.

Harry could see that it was the person that had cast the dark mark. His features were clear now. His hair was black and red and gazed his shoulders.

His skin was brown and his face gave off a charming presence. Yet he had what seemed like ancient markings on his face and all over his hands.

The inscriptions covering his hands and arms were the color red and the ones on his face a deep black. He wore a blood red coat that scaled the alley ground.

His face had no emotion on it what so ever and his eyes looked as if his mind was distant. He had what looked looked like rolls of parchment in his hand and a magnificent red wand in the other.

"_PUT THE WAND DOWN" _yelled one of the ministry officials with his own aimed at the unidentified person. The being made no movement and at once all eleven officials yelled "_STUPIFY!"._

The unexpected happed. Each bolt of red fired out and somehow backfired on itself causing it to hit its propeller.

Every ministry official fell to the ground at once unconscious. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in awe of this wizard.

Suddenly two waves of white light appeared at once. As it faded two aurors had appeared. Kingsley and Tonks had their wands drawn.

"_STUPIFY!"_ said Kingsley in a deep voice. His jet of red was brighter and seemed more powerful than the other ministry officials. It flew at the mysterious person. The man dropped his items at his feet and gave his wand a flick.

The spell faded to nothing and he gave his wand another small flick. And as he did Kingsley flew back with such force as if he had been hit with a dragons tail. Tonks said a spell and a jet of purple shot out her wand.

The unknown man held his wand in front of him and a jet of black ran out the tip. The two spells connected causing purple sparks and blacks flames to shot out the connection point.

The auror held on to her wand with two hands and seemed to be in distress. "_We have to help them" _said Harry.He got up from behind the crate they were behind and aimed at the man.

As soon as he opened his mouth to say a spell his wand flew out his hand and rolled yards away. Hermione and Ron had seen the whole thing.

The unknown figure hadn't even glanced at Harry for a second nor did he seem to break his concentration with Tonks. The black jet began to get increasingly nearer to Tonks wand as she held on to it desperately.

"_KINGSLEY! HELP ME"_ she said with fear in her voice. Kingsley had made his way back on his feet and limped back to he battle. He said a spell and a jet of red shot at the mysterious person.

Not one but three spells now met together in the middle.Red, sparks, black flames and purple explosions now repelled against each other ever more violently.

They were now very dangerous as they began to hit any and everything around them, even shattering a few shop windows.

The auror Tonk's nose began to bleed as her power was being drained potentially fast. Kingsley waved his hand and Tonks was pushed back.

Now the only beams where that of Kingsley and the unnamed person. Tonks had to cover her head as the spells violently blasted everything around her.

She screamed. Hermione bravely ran out into the battle and grabbed the auror and ran her back behind the crates with them. Kingsley looked as if he was giving everything he had and more to keep his spell going while his foe hadn't seemed to drop a sweat.

The unnamed person gave a slight smirk as his jet changed from black to orange. But the spells was now a bolt of orange fire connecting with Kingsley's wand. He turned his head as the heat began to singe his face. "_Ahhhhh!!!"_he screamed in pain. "_KINGSLEY!"_ screamed Tonks in a voice that was full of despair.

He gave her a look as if their friendship was coming to an end. "_tonks..."_ he said. His wand snapped in half. The orange bolt instantly changed into two enormous hands made of the flame and grabbed him.

They were so intensely large, it seemed as if a fiery god extended its hands from the hells. "_NO! KINGSLEY!" _screamed Tonks as it took all three of them to hold her back. The heat was scorching as the crates and store windows started to melt and catch fire.

The inferno hands came together in a crushing movement throwing black smoke to the air and when they separated nothing was left as Kingsley's ashes were swept away into the wind as they burned up to nothing...

* * *

_Authors Note: Thanks yet again for reading my story. I hope you sincerely enjoy every moment of it. If you did don't forget to take a sec or two to drop a small review. Thnx. Much more action and drama in the coming chapters so make sure you keep an eye out for this one. You wont be disappointed. )_


	4. Fudges Ignorance

The Hidden Scrolls of Destiny

_**Page 2: Should this come to pass**_

_**Look to the sky and even the stars will mourn these times**_

_**The flame will be much hotter and mercy for vengeful**_

_**Time will skip beats and the world will turn for despair**_

_**His heart will be like metal and his fist of iron.**_

_**Nightfall will devour eternally and the sun will cower**_

_**Though light may prevail...**_

_**If he who has the very heart of metal and fist of compassion all will not be lost.**_

_**If the war is won yet, all will not be in vain.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:Fudges Ignorance 

None of them could believe what their eyes had just shown them. Harry felt sick to his stomach. His eyes had now witnessed the brutal murder of yet another person. The ministry officials began to wake.

"HARRY, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!" said Hermione. She knew what trouble they would be in if the ministry found them. "What about her?" asked Ron looking at the frightened auror. "Leave her. We have to go" said Harry.

They all got up, and it had slipped their minds that the murderer of Kingsley was starring at them from only a few yards. He gazed at them all and gave Harry a dirty smile.

His body began to evaporate to a blood red smoke and in an instance he was gone.

Ron noticed that a roll of parchment had been left behind from the unknown character. He darted over, got it and ran back to the others. They all ran as fast as they could out of the alley and back to the burrow.

When they arrived Ron's family was waiting outside nervously."MOM, THERE HERE, THERE SAFE" said Fred and George. Mrs.Weasley came rushing out of the door and hugged them all.

"Oh, thank the heavens you all are safe. I was so worried" she said Kissing them all on the forehead.

"Mrs.Weasley, do you know what happened?" asked Hermione.

"My word, Ive, no clue. Me and Ginny were getting her dress robes and the next thing ya know, the all of Diagon Alley is in an uproar. The windows went black, the shop doors locked. The whole alley shut down" she said.

She turned to Harry when the clues came together. She put her hand over her mouth and forced the words out. "My goodness, was it...him?" she asked. Harry said nothing and his very silence answered her question.

"Now everyone will know it's him" said Hermione.

"No. Now every will think its Voldemort... That has to explain why he cast the dark mark. To throw the ministry off of his trail" said Harry.

"He's right, the ministry will think that bloke was a deatheater, little do they know..." said Ron.

"We'll we have to tell Fudge. The ministry has to know that this guy is a fake" said Hermione.

Mr..Weasley came over the small hill with his briefcase in hand. He didn't even acknowledge the others and spoke directly to harry.

"Son, your right. Today in the alley, it was him wasn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll be back in a few. I'm going back to the ministry to tell fudge what's going on. Harry, I need you to come with me. Fudge may want to speak directly to you" said Mr. Weasley.

A while later at the ministry...

It was the evening and everyone had left or was leaving. The lights where very dim and the mood was quiet and content. Outside a thick oak door stood Mr. Weasley and Harry. "Harry, don't be afraid to tell him everything you saw ok?" said Mr. Weasley. Harry was very skeptical.

Mr.. Weasley turned the door knob and they both entered. Fudges office was too quite light less. It had a sweet aroma of lemon tea and gave off a homey presence. This wasn't Harry's first time in his office. There before them signing papers was Fudge.

His face was rather red and he seemed to have gained a few stress pounds. He looked up as his glasses reflected the candle light. "Ah, Arthur, Potter, come, come" he said as he motioned them in.

He pointed to the chairs in front of desk. They both sat down.

"Now Potter, Aurthur tells me you may have information regarding the Diagon Alley attack earlier today?"

Harry nodded and began.

"Well, today, the guy that attacked the ministry and conjured the dark mark wasn't Voldemort or one of his deatheaters"

Mr.. Weasley and Fudge gave a slight twitch at the sound of his name.

"Well then who else could it have been? It must have been a deatheater or..." said Fudge when Harry interrupted him.

"No. Voldemort and his deatheaters are dead. All of them. I saw it happen in his family graveyard" said Harry.

Fudge gave him a look of curiosity.

"You saw it happen?"

"Well not, exactly, I saw it in a dream but, Voldemort and I have this connection.

We can see whats going on in each others head. Well, we could before he died"

Fudge looked to Mr.. Weasley.

"Author, I thought the boy had real evidence about the return of He-who-must-not-be-named. Do you truly expect me to call off my full scale investigation on the dark lord over Harry's dream?" he said slightly comically.

"Minister, Harry is telling the truth. You are looking in the wrong places for the culprit who really attacked the officials today and cast the dark mark" said Mr. Weasley.

"Author I'm afraid I cant do that. Can you imagine what the board would say if I disregarded the dark lord being involved in this completely. I don't know all about Harry's dreams, but I'm almost certain that I know who is behind all of this mayhem"

Harry was afraid this was going to happen. He knew that the ministry was going to fall for this guys bait and have them all over the place in search of Voldemort.

"And who do you think that is?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Fudge leaned in as if he had to tell them a secret.

"Well, of course. It has to be none other than notorious murderer and Azkaban escapey Sirius Black".

Harry was instantly filled with anger. But he had to keep it under control and act as if he didn't know where Sirius was or them ever meeting.

"Sirius Black?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Why of course. Now that he's out, he must be trying to reform Voldemort's ranks and wreak all of this havoc. I mean, who else could do this?" Fudge side modestly.

At that moment a rather thin blonde woman came into the office.

"Minister, you have a 7:30 appointment".

Fudge got up and walked past them.

"Gentlemen, If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend".

Arthur and Harry followed close behind. They soon separated from fudge and were on their way back to the burrow. "This meeting was a complete failure" Harry thought to himself. Mr. Weasley spoke as soon as that thought ran across Harry's mind.

"Well son. We know the truth and so will everyone else soon. If only you knew his name or if we had some information about this guy".

Harry thought the same. His next plan was to contact Dumbledore. Soon they arrived back at the burrow.

The sun had set and everyone was waiting for there return. Harry retold the story of the failed meeting to everyone. Hermione glanced out the window when something caught her eye.

It was something of orange and red light in the sky. She got up and went closer to the window as everyone followed. They noticed that it was flying towards the house as it lite up the night sky.

Everyone went outside

"Oh my goodness. I think its a phoenix" said Hermione.

She was right. The dazzling bird swooped down and dropped an envelope into Harry's hand and went back the other way.

Everyone looked at it as it was slightly burnt. He cautiously opened it and the letter read itself. To their astonishment it was in Dumbledore's voice:

"_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_I hope your summer vacationing has been quite frivolous. With the three of you together I'm sure it has been. On a more serious note, I would like to speak to you three in person. Especially you Harry. If you all can join me tomorrow night please say "yes" now"._

The letter stopped reading itself.

"I guess we have to answer. Yes" said Harry.

The letter then continued.

"_Exquisite. I will find you three tomorrow at dusk. Get a good nights rest. There is much to be said tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore... _

* * *

Well guys this is the end of yet another chapter. I will be updating very, very soon. Stay tuned and don't forget to take a second to review. Thx 


End file.
